When Things Are So Dandy
by PureRoyalNative
Summary: Dandy has lost the only love he has ever known (Dot). He feels she and Bette have been brainwashed and pulled away from him only for them to betray him further by getting with a no-name magician. Now even more broken, alone, and bored, he decides he should go looking for some clients to start a theatrical show all his own. He would need somewhere to start however. (Sexual Content)
1. Chapter 1

Writer's Note: This is just a quick story I came up with while re-watching the American Horror Story series. I wanted to put my own little spin on the character of Dandy. As always I hope you enjoy!

(Jupiter, Florida, 1952)

Dandy sits at his dinning room table, being poured a glass or red wine by his new maid and chief, who he calls Dora. It is not her real name but he explained to her during the hiring process that he would not be willing to change what he was so use to. The pay for the position being way more than she expected, she did not argue with his terms. She finishes up her tasks by presenting him with his dinner.

"Thank you, Dora," he compliments her.

"You're very welcome Mr. Mott."

"Now please, fetch my hired gun for me will you? I must speak with him right away."

"As you wish sir."

She grabs the service cart and pushes it into the kitchen, before leaving the room, to search for Mr. Colquitt in his office. They return to the dinning room a few minutes later.

Dora presents Jack to Dandy. "Here you are sir. As requested."

"Thank you, now leave us," Dandy demands.

Feeling unappreciated, Dora leaves the room with her head low. Dandy turns his attention to Jack.

"How can I be of service?" Jack asks.

"I need you to go to the fairgrounds and steal that freak show woman's client book."

"You want her client book? What for?"

"Well, not only will it keep her from continuing on a usual but it will also give me a leg up on what kinds of untapped talent there might be in this boring little community. If I'm lucky, I might even be able to steal some clients right out from underneath her." He takes a sip from his glass with a look of confidence prominent on his face.

Jack in not enthused. "I'll see what I can do," he answers in a dull, drawn out, tone.

Dandy begins to shout, angered by his response, "I am not asking you, I am telling you! Get me that book or so help me I will crush your whole existence into the ground."

Jack rolls his eyes finding him to be nothing more than a spoiled child. "Yes sir," he replies.

The next morning Jack brings Dandy the book. He runs his fingers excitedly across the symbol of the red devil that has been painted on it's cover. He looks over all the names of the potential freaks and Elsa's notes on their backstories. He finds nearly all of them to just be grouse, disfigured, people who no serious theater would have any use for. People who have missing limbs or any number of extra limbs. wolf-men, some young woman who could pull her skin far off her bones like some kind of elastic material. None of them could be portrayed as beautiful.

One name eventually does stand out to him however. Linda Wilson. She's a contortionist. Elsa's notes explain, that while growing up she was raised in an orphanage. She was never adopted, and now as an adult she seeks out fame as a Hollywood performer. Elsa has already set up a date and time to meet with her.

Jack notices a smirk spread over Dandy's face. "Find something interesting?"

"I believe I have," he laughs happily. "This girl, Linda. She sounds like the perfect person to be my pupal. We'll have to work quickly though. In order to get to her before Elsa does I will have to know where this park that she describes is located. It can't be far."

Dandy gives Jack instructions on where he should start asking about the location to this park. A few days later he receives the information he needs and heads to the meeting spot. As he drives around the park he does not find anyone fitting the young lady described in Elsa's book. Unwilling to give up he even drives his car along the field to leave no spot upturned. Eventually he spots someone. A woman sitting in a butterfly position, atop a portable cushion, wearing nothing but a tight, one piece, bathing-suit. He parks his car and watches her from a distance.

At first she doesn't seem to be doing anything special. He finds her to be beautiful but he came to find talent over good looks. She takes in a deep breath then lifts herself up from the mat using only her arms. Then without her feet ever touching the ground, bends her legs up around her back into an ankle catch bridge pose. Suddenly Dandy's interest becomes peaked. She continues to bend her spine backward until she is doing a chest stand face frame. Her butt is now literally sitting on her own head. After about a minute, she allows her legs to move freely until she is in just a chest stand position, before gracefully returning her feet to the mat and standing herself up straight.

She is everything Dandy could have hoped for. He approaches her clapping in applauds. She is startled by him not expecting that anyone was around, let alone watching.

"Purely outstanding work," he compliments.

"Oh, uh... hello. Thank you." She blushes having never received such attention from a handsome man before. He is very well groomed and wearing a tailored suit. Not the kind a attire she would expect someone to wear to the park. "Are you here to meet with Elsa as well?"

"Oh no. You see, I've been hearing great things about _you_ recently and when I heard you were going to be in town I just had to come speak to you in person."

"You've heard about me? What could you have possibly been told? I'm just a nobody. Never been in the paper, not even on stage. And I am sure word of mouth doesn't have much to say."

"Let's just say I know people. People who have told me a great deal about how passionate you are and your dream of one day becoming a Hollywood star. I can help you accomplish that dream."

"Well... that was the dream, but not anymore."

"Was? How do you mean?" He asks confused.

She is almost to embarrassed to answer him but gathers up her courage. "I had a shot at the big time a few months back. I blew it on account that my _talents_ were not what my agents were looking for. They also told me that TV will be the next big money maker in the upcoming future and that I wasn't... pretty enough for it."

"What a load of hogwash!" He says bluntly.

"Yeah... well..." She fiddles with the crease of her bathing-suit showing lack of confidence. "Look, I don't want to be rude but... I have a prior engagement."

She turns away from him to fold up her mat and lifts it up under her arm. He moves to face her once again to keep her from leaving.

"But that is just the thing. I am here to make you a better offer."

"A better offer? What do you mean."

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you. I know the person you have come here to meet and I am telling you, you do not want to get involved with her."

"Yeah well, being part of a freak show was not exactly my first choice either but if it gives me a place to stay..." she moves to step away from him not wanting to indulge him in her self pity any further.

He once again blocks her from leaving. "What if I told you, you can still live out your dream?"

"What are you talking about?"

He places his hands on his chest presenting himself. "My name is Dandy Mott."

She lifts her right hand up to her lips in shock. "Did you say Mott? You don't mean from the Mott Estates?" He nodes his head with a smile. "My goodness. Why your family has-"

"Everything," he answers for her. She nods her head feeling unworthy to even speak to him further. He laughs, "It's alright. You don't have to feel intimidated by me. I'm here because you have inspired me. I assure you that is not an easy thing to do."

"I apologize for being so rude Mr. Mott. Please forgive me," her voice trembles knowing how easy it would be for him to take away any future she sees for herself. Even if it is just a short lived one working for a freak show.

"There is no need for that. Come. I'll escort you to my home where we can discuss things further." He places his arm on her shoulder to lead her towards his car.

"But what about Mrs. Mars?"

"I wouldn't worry about her. She's just an old, washed up, German, wannabe."

Little do they know, as they hop into his car, Elsa is watching them from the brush. She recognizes Dandy and becomes infuriated not only by his insults but by how he has the audacity to steal anything from her.

The car ride is very awkward for Linda. Here she is being led to a place she has never been, by a man she doesn't know, who has promised her the world before even knowing anything about her. 'How does he know I'm not a con-artiest or perhaps just a drug addict looking for a quick buck? Why is he even wasting his time on a nobody like me when he could literally have any other girl in the world?' She decides to break the silence.

"So you say you've heard of me through "your people." Did they ever tell you what it was I went to Hollywood for?"

He thinks to himself for a moment. "I guess they were a bit hazy on the details. So what was it?"

"I wanted to become a dancer."

"A dancer? Like ballet?"

"Exactly. I thought with my talents as a contortionist I would easily be able to transition into a profession that requires a great deal of flexibility and self control. I guess I was wrong."

"Now don't think like that. I am sure you can be magnificent given the proper amount of training... and the right teacher." He gives her a wink.

She laughs intrigued, "Are you telling me that you...?" He nods. "How long have you been taking ballet?"

"Since I was about ten. Mother insisted that I take it up as a way to relax and center myself. I admit I do tend to fall of the rails from time to time."

"Well that's normal. I mean it is good you're trying to better yourself but does your mother really still make you take lessons?"

"Unexpectedly it is one of he few things mother suggested that actually took with me. I don't know what sets it apart from other forms of dance but there is just something about getting up on stage and showering your audience with poise and grace."

She sighs happily in agreement. "Will I get a chance to meet your mother while we are at your place?"

Dandy grips the steering wheel hard in his fingers not wanting to answer the question, fearing that he might say something that will scare her away. She notices the question has bothered him even though he is trying his damnedest to hide it.

"No. Mother was met with an unfortunate... accident... of late."

Linda gasps, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

He lifts his hand to stop her. "Don't. She caused it upon herself and I feel I am better for it now that I don't have her as a constant parrot squawking in my ear."

"Sorry. I guess because I grew up without parents that I feel having any would be better than none at all, but I guess that isn't always true."

He keeps his focus on the road. "Believe me. You haven't missed out on anything."

They fall back into silence feeling that the mood has shifted from excited to gloomy. Their trip does not last much longer as they enter the property which is a large field with the Mott mansion smack dab in the middle. To Linda it looks too large to be someone's home. It seems more suited to be a hospital. It is even larger than the orphanage she grew up in and that building was meant to house hundreds of children at any given time. She stares out the window in awe.

"You really live here all by yourself?"

"Not exactly. I have a few live in servants and a business partner who uses some of the space for his work. Plus there is the theater."

She turns back to him in shock. "You have an entire stage inside your house?"

"Of course. How else would I be able to practice any time I wanted?"

She gazes back out the window. "This can't be real. I must be dreaming."

Dandy laughs, "If you really feel that way now I can only imagine the euphoria you'll get once you're on stage."

"Ha ha," Linda squeals happily.

Dandy pulls the car up to the front doorsteps where a valet helps Linda to exit the vehicle, then takes the keys in order to park the car inside the garage. Dandy holds out his hand to lead Linda inside. She goes along with his gesture while taking a deep breath, both nervous and excited about what she may find on the inside.

Stepping through the front doors, Dora greets them with a smile. "Good evening sir, ma'am. May I take your things?"

Linda looks to Dandy who nods to ensure her that she can trust Dora. Linda hands Dora her mat then pulls out a pair of stretch pants and a t-shirt from her backpack before handing it to her.

"Thank you, Dora. Now be a dear and fetch us some lunch. Mrs. Wilson and I have business to discus."

"Right away sir," she replies.

She gives Linda a discreet look making her feel as if she just made a huge mistake by coming here. Suddenly feeling a bit cold, Linda quickly slips on her shirt and pants. Dandy presents her the doorway in front of them. He pushes it open to reveal a hug dinning room with a table big enough for twelve.

"Come. Let us sit so that we may talk."

She steps through the door and waits for him to choose a chair for her. He pulls out the one at the far end of the room next to the only chair that has a special, red, cushion. She bends her knees over the chair and he pushes it in for her. He then takes his place in the red seat. He crosses his fingers together and sets his hands down on the table unable to try to contain his excitement.

"So, what shall we talk about first?" He asks.

"Well, I guess the first thing I'm still curious about, is why do you dislike Elsa and her people so much? I mean, I can tell by how your body language changes that even just by talking about them you seem to really hate them. Why is that?"

Dandy's face turns sour. "Because they ruined my life. They took the only thing away from me that made me feel like a person."

Linda looks down at the table ashamed that she has upset him. "I'm sorry. We don't really need to talk about it. I didn't think it would be such a personal question."

"You might as well know the whole story. Hopefully then we can move past it and focus on our tasks." He sighs annoyed. "A few months back my mother and I went to Mrs. Mars's Cabinet of Wonders in search of things strange and unexpected. What I didn't expect was that I would meet the two most beautiful women I had ever seen in my life. Conjoined twins named Dot, and Bette. Bette didn't care for me much, but Dot..." His eyes glaze over in wonder. "...she was something special." His face quickly turns back to sour. "But those... freaks... they convinced the two of them that living in a tent in the middle of a cow field was a better life than living in a mansion with what they described as "A man-child."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah well, it doesn't matter any more. Those girls... I thought they were the right ones but... they didn't really love me. I realize that now. They're not worth any more of my time. If they want to live in that world of broken dreams then so be it. I have better things to occupy my energy on." He places his hand over hers. She is surprised by how soft his skin feels. No doubt do to a life of catering and skin lotions. She gives him a smile and he smiles back. "With the two of us working together, we'll show those bigots in Hollywood just how wrong they were to turn you away."

"I appreciate this opportunity Mr. Mott."

"Please, call me Dandy."

His grin grows wider and she just nods her head in response. Fairly quickly, Dora enters the room with a service cart filled from edge to edge with just about anything the two of them could want to eat. There are sliced meats, cheeses, a variety of finger sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, and even a choice between white wine and red wine that Linda can only assume is expensive enough that it could feed a small town.

"So what's your poison? Red or white?"

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly-"

Linda waves her hand to keep Dora from pouring her a glass but she continues anyway.

"None sense. I insist."

"Okay, um... white I guess."

"Good choice." Dandy gives her another wink.

Dora sets the wine glass down in front of her and fills it about half way. She then begins setting the trays of food among the table.

"Thank you," says Linda.

"You're very welcome ma'am. Please enjoy."

She finishes by setting down the final plate in front of Dandy.

"Very good. Now please leave us. I'll call if we need anything."

"Yes sir."

Dora exits the room and Linda just sits with her hands on her lap unsure if she should touch anything.

"Please, dig in," instructs.

Linda looks down at the row of forks and spoons in front of her. It takes her a moment to choose which silverware to use. Dandy laughs causing her to blush.

"I'm sorry. I'm not use to any of this," she explains.

"It's fine. I'm not going to kick you out for not knowing proper dining etiquette," he laughs. "Just try to relax. Enjoy yourself. Can't be every day your presented with a spread like this one."  
She chuckles, "Every day? More like never in my life."

"Really? Have you never had a proper meal before?"

"I don't know about proper but I know nothing this extravagant."

"That's a shame. Someone as beautiful as you deserves to be treated with all the proper things in life." He can tell by her silence she doesn't agree. "In fact, what do you stay to living here for a while?"

She drops her fork nearly chocking on her food. "Oh no! I could never do that."

"You can and you will. I insist."

Linda laughs finding everything to be happening too fast. "What about all my stuff back at my apartment?"

"I'll buy you new ones. Better ones in fact. Anything you want, it's yours."

She looks to him concerned. "Dandy, this is all very generous of you, but I can't just walk into your house and ask for you to do all of this."

"You're not asking me. I'm telling _you_. As your adviser, teacher, and employer you will be housed here so that you and I will have all the time we need to build your skills and get you closer to your dream as quickly as possible.."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Please eat. You will be needing your energy."

She fills her fork and stuffs the food into her mouth before she can say something stupid. She knows she needs to just be grateful and do as he says. This is a big opportunity for her and she needs to stop being afraid and fighting him at every turn. Dandy lifts up his glass.

"A toast to new partners."

Linda tings her glass against his. They take a big swing then eat in silence through the rest of the duration of their meal.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next week Dandy does everything he can to give Linda anything she could want. She had a few things back at her place that they had to pick up but for the most part they just ended up tossing most of her belongings in a dumpster. All of her clothing, jewelry, and even hygienics Dandy found to be futile and instead he presented her with silks, precious stones, and lotions from all corners of the world. Unlike the twins he finds Linda to be more appreciative and showing genuine interest in the things he talks about.

She has become infatuated with him. Not only is he good looking from head to toe but he is inquisitive and articulate. She is not blind to the fact that there is something a bit off about him. No doubt quick to anger, but at the same time she does not wish to judge. The only thing she focuses her attention on is how he is treating her and with how proper it is, she finds it only respectful to listen and to answer any questions he might ask. She knows he may even ask her to do things she doesn't want to do, but if she is going to make it as a star, the road wont always be easy.

Day in and day out they practice a routine of traditional ballet that Dandy has made all his own. It started off slow but quickly became intense. Linda was not expecting to learn so many new terms and poses in such a short span of time but she has taken it as a token that he really knows what he is doing. Every muscle in her body screams for her not to continue. She has never pushed herself so hard before. She thought she was fit before but now she can feel that her arms and legs have gained some bulk therefore making her heavier than she is use to.

Unfortunately these things still to not attest to her problem of performance. She often trips and stumbles over her own movements. She tries not to let it discourage her but she can't understand how in her mind she knows what she needs to do but for some reason her body can not keep up. This is made even more painfully clear as she watches Dandy able to perform each pose in secession flawlessly every time. When he is on stage it is like he is a fish in water. When she is on stage she feels like a cat that has been tossed into a lake.

It is day six and she feels as if her progress is moving backward. She can't even make it half way through their routine without finding herself facing the floor. Her eyes should always be towards her audience or towards Dandy. She tries to focus hard but once again she stumbles and finds herself huffing a puffing at the slick, wood, platform.

"Again!" Dandy shouts at her from stage right.

Wanting to cry, she takes a moment to pull herself back together. She stands up and gets herself into first position. "Okay. I can do this," she tells herself.

"Alright! Ready?" He asks. She nods. "Plie!" She bends her knees. "Croise!" She lifts herself then crosses her right foot over her left. "Arabeque!" As she lifts her leg behind her she can feel her calves tense up. "Now triple pirouette!" She stands on her tip-toes and does three quick spins. "And now a grande jete!"

She pushes off the stage with her right foot but her toes buckle, throwing her off balance. She falls hard to the stage with her arms and knees striking it all at once. An overwhelming shock of pain fills her. She sits herself into a butterfly position and cries into her palms.

"Again!" Dandy shouts. She just shakes her head continuing to cover her face. "Again!" He continues to demand.

She brings her hands down to her lap. "I can't do it okay!" She shouts. "I'm not good enough," she weeps.

Dandy hurries to her side and sits down on the floor in front of her. "Now what kind of talk is that? You're doing a great job."

She looks down at her lap too ashamed to look at him. "No I'm not! You're just wasting your time with the likes of me. I'll never be as beautiful as you."

He lifts up her chin with his fingers for her to look at him. Tears spill down her cheeks, causing her makeup to run.

"Yes you will, Linda. It just takes some time. Come on. This time we'll do a pas de deux and that way I can help guide your flow into each step."

He holds his hand out to her. She doesn't take it. Instead she just looks into his eyes. He has so much determination, so much heart, and he is focusing it all on her. 'How can a man so perfect be so alone?' She asks herself.

"Dandy?"

"Yeah," he replies while lowering his hand realizing she has something she needs to say.

"I know that it is against tradition..." She leans into him a bit. "...for a teacher to date their pupil..." He copies her gesture. "...but I was thinking... that maybe... we could..."

Her voice fades into a whisper as she puckers her lips and waits for Dandy to make the next move. Without hesitation he presses his lips to hers and wraps his arms around her to pull her in close. They become engulfed in each other's body heat. Their soft skin is slippery with sweat but still so comforting. Linda places her hands over Dandy's naked chest, doing so for pleasure for the first time rather than just for balance such as when they have danced together.

The area between her thighs begins to tingle with lust. Here they are nearly naked before one another, wrapped in each other's arms, and making out hard. She allows her lips to open slightly and accept Dandy's tongue to slip between them. He even tastes incredible. A mixture of mint and saliva that is balanced so perfectly. She only hopes she tastes even half as incredible to him.

Dandy keeps his hands against her back even though he would love to grasp his hands around her butt-cheeks. This is his first experience kissing someone and he needs to remember to remain a gentlemen. He can feel her heart pounding so fast against his chest. It worries him a bit not knowing that a heart could possibly beat that fast. He admires how assertive she is being. She has climbed over him and is now sitting directly on his lap, she has him pinned against the floor. Sure he could just stand up with little effort if he wanted to but he likes the idea of her being in control. He presses his fingers into the patch of hair she has tied up into a bun. He keeps himself from pulling at the elastic to allow her hair to drape over them. If he did so, then the oil from their face makeup would get absorbed into it and he doesn't want her to have to spend the night scrubbing it out.

Their lipstick begins to smudge together and the taste of wax fills their mouths. They pull back from each other shocked by how far they are taking things. They both want to say something but are not sure what. Their moment is interrupted by Dora stepping into the room through the large metal doors at the back of the auditorium. Dandy immediately becomes angered.

"What is it, Dora?" He shouts.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you like this sir, but there is a detective Mills here to see you."

"Can't you just get Jack to deal with him?"

"We tried talking to him sir, but he insists that he will not leave until he speaks to you directly."

Dandy huffs then turns back to Linda. "I'm sorry. I have to go take care of this."

"It's fine. I understand."

He helps her to get to her feet then takes her by the hands. "You go ahead and take the rest of the night off. Get cleaned up, make sure to hydrate yourself, and I'll be up to say goodnight when I'm done."

"Okay," Linda agrees while trying to mask her disappointment.

He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek then hurries up the auditorium steps, towards the main entrance. Dora just continues to stand at the door and looks down her nose at Linda.

"I hope you are prepared for what you have just gotten yourself into."

"What are you talking about?" Linda steps off stage to approach her, annoyed by her presence.

"He told you about what happened to his mother right?"

She answers, "Yeah, he said there was some kind of accident."

She chuckles, "Accident my ass. He murdered her in cold blood. If you're not careful the same could easily happen to you. To any of us really."

"What kind of way is that to talk about your employer? If you really believe he is that terrible, then why do you keep working for him?"

"Are you shitting me? He might be a horrible person, but his money still spends all the same. Look, I'm not trying to tell you want to do. It's your life. I just want you to know that your life now comes with a leash and Dandy is the one on the leading end."

She turns and steps out of the room, leaving Linda to her thoughts. Linda brushes off the conversation and exits the auditorium to head to her room.

That night, just as he promised, Dandy comes to Linda's room. He knocks on the door softly and waits for her response.

"Come in," she calls from her bed.

He steps into the room carrying a glass of ice-water then closes the door behind him. Linda moves to stand up from her bed when Dandy stops her.

"No, no. Please, don't get up."

She shifts herself back under the comforter and sets her back against the headboard. "So how did it go? I hope everything worked out okay."

He steps up to the bed and hands her the glass. She takes it from him and gives the cool water a sip before setting it down in her lap.

"Eh. Things are a bit complicated right now. Apparently there are a lot of people out in the world who are concerned about the disappearance of my mother. I've tried to tell them time and time again that it is nothing to worry about but none of them will listen." He sighs as if looking for pity, "I wish they would just leave me in peace."

Linda decides to ask Dandy outright, "What exactly did happen to your mother?"

He turns to her confused. "I told you. She died from an accident."

She feels a bit hurt knowing he is still willing to keep secrets from her. "Come on, Dandy. We both know that isn't true. Tell me. What did you do to her?"

"Where did you get this information? Who's been talking about me behind my back?" He shouts not meaning to at her, but still wanting to be vocal enough for the whole house to hear.

"That's not important. I just want to know the truth. So please just talk to me. You don't need to yell."

Dandy kneels down beside her bed and begins to cry. "It's not my fault. She just kept getting in the way of my happiness. All she did was just nag and nag and nag, it was like a constant drill going off in my head!" He takes the glass from her hand and drinks a good portion of it down. He stands up from the floor and begins to pace. "She could never just leave me alone! My whole life she was always breathing down my neck and there was nothing I could do about it!" He chucks his glass across the room shattering it against the wall. Linda steps out of bed to clean it up. "No! Don't touch that, you'll cut yourself. Dora!" He shouts towards the door.

"It's fine. Please you don't have to call her in here."

As Linda tosses the large shards of glass into the nearby waste bin, Dora comes sprinting into the room worried.

She clutches her chest as she speaks, "I heard shouts. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Dora. Please just leave us," Linda instructs.

She looks to Dandy for his approval.

"Just do as he says," he commands. She nods her head and re-exits he room. Linda turns her attention back to Dandy. He sets himself down on the bed. "You hate me now don't you? You want to leave," he cries.

Linda steps over to him quickly and wraps her arms around him, pressing his head to her chest. He finds her so warm and comforting. He can't help but to nuzzle his nose into her soft mounds.

"No, Dandy. Not at all. Everything's okay. I just wanted to hear the truth from your own lips."

He looks up at her. His face is soaked with tears. "My lips?"

She sits down beside him and places her hands over his cheeks. She whispers sensually as she pulls him closer, "Yes. Your lips."

She kisses him tenderly and passionately. He takes in a deep breath feeling shocked by her actions. He finds her to be so heartfelt, so kind, and so caring. Even after finding out he knowingly lied to her, and about a murder of all things, she still isn't upset with him. He fights against his instincts to lay upon her and make her his own. He pulls himself away from her, stands up, and turns away. Linda looks to him for reasoning.

He clears his throat. "No. I don't deserve such attention right now. I've lost myself and need to find a way for my head to stop spinning. I'm gonna go for a jog."

"No, Dandy. Please don't leave!" She begs.

He doesn't listen and makes his way out the door. "I'll be back to check on you in the morning," he says as he closes the door behind him.

Linda curls up under the blanket, tossing the covers over her head to shield herself from the rest of the world. 'What am I doing getting involved with someone who is so mentally disturbed? I mean did he really kill his own mother? He did seem upset over it, but not for the loss. It is more like he is just upset he got caught. God, I don't know. I'm so confused. On the one hand he is smart, handsome, interesting, and not to mention loaded. But on the other hand he is spoiled, highly sensitive, and quite narcissistic.' She huffs deeply frustrated with her own thoughts. 'He's just so damn attractive. His steely eyes, his soft mouth, and his body that is made up almost entirely of tight, toned, muscle. How is it that someone who is so beautiful on the outside can be so dark and disturbed on the inside? Is he just lonely? Did he get this way through years of no one understanding him? Maybe he is just a psyco which means he'll never change for the better. But I can't accept that. All Dandy has known through his entire life is abandonment. No friends, no family, except for his mother, but if he truly hated her enough to kill her then she couldn't have really been a mother to him at all. Blood does not equal family.'

She struggles with herself throughout the rest of the night as she tries to force herself to fall asleep. The night seems to fly by considering she keeps waking herself up then realizing it will be day soon. She just needs a few more hours to rest. No doubt Dandy will want to start on her bright and early and she doesn't want to disappoint him by under-performing again.

The next morning Linda is woken up by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Having never experienced what one sounds like before she wakes up disoriented. Every few seconds the echoing sound of a ding-dong fills the house. She grabs her silk robe from the wall hook and exits the bedroom. Ding-dong the sound chimes again. There is no one to be seen or heard in the hallway. 'Where is everyone? Why isn't Dora answering the door?' She wonders. She makes her way down the long, winding, staircase to the front door.

"Hello?" She calls out unsure if she should open it.

"Hello," an unfamiliar male voice answers.

"Who is it?"

"My name is Jimmy Darling. I'm here to speak with a Ms. Linda Wilson if I may."

Linda slowly opens the door. She finds a cute,young, man with curly, dirty blond, hair and soft, dark brown, eyes. He gives her a gentle smile.

"How do you know my name?" She asks more demanding an answer than just a question.

"Oh I know a lot more than that. Mrs. Mars has told me all about you. Told all of us really." He holds up his hands revealing his clawed fingers.

She opens the door a bit wider. "You're one of the freaks?"

His joyous tone turns to annoyance, "Please don't call us that. We're people, just like everyone else."

"How can you say that? Isn't the whole point in being in Mrs. Mars's show to prove that you're not like everyone else? Otherwise what is the point?"

"You do make a solid argument, but that is not why I came here. I've come to ask you to reconsider whatever offer Dandy has given you to come be with us instead."

"I'm sorry but I my life has changed a lot since the last time I spoke to Mrs. Mars. I no longer have the time or the means to perform in her show. I now owe a duty to Dandy to make it big so that I can pay him back for everything he has done for me." She giggles, "In truth I'll probably be in debt for the rest of my life at this point."

"Forgive my boldness miss but I really think you should reconsider. Elsa is not the kind of woman who takes a no lightly. Basically if you are not working with her you're working against her and she has a tendency to bring down the competition. Believe me, I've seen it first hand more than a few times."

"Why would she care so much for a no-name like me? Am I really worth all this hassle?"

"Well I admit that even with everything I have heard I wouldn't be able to say for sure, but Elsa is sure and that is good enough for me."

He holds out his hand to her but she does not accept it.

"Look, I'm sure whatever she has to offer is fair, and you seem like a decent enough guy, but I can't just walk away from all that Dandy has given me. A chance, a home, something to live for, something to hope for..."

"We can give you all those things too. Sure it may not be as refined and fancy as what Dandy has to offer but the love and care we all share for each other is genuine. This guy, you have to understand there is no love in his heart. At least not for anyone but himself. Anything you think he is doing, he's not doing it for you. He is doing it for him, for whatever sycophant reason."

Linda begins to close the door on him. "I'm sorry, Jimmy. I refuse to believe that. Please, tell Elsa to just forget about me." She shuts and locks the door.

Jimmy places his hand on the window and Linda can see the dark salute of his lobster claw. "I wish you the best of luck, Ms. Wilson. I really do." She can hear he is speaking with much gloom in his voice. It frightens her a bit.

He steps away from the door and she listens as he walks away down the road. Once she feels like he is actually gone she pulls her nerves back together and begins her search for anyone else who might be somewhere in the house.

After about fifteen minutes of finding nothing but empty rooms, Linda decides to give up and heads back up to her room. She takes a shower, puts on her ballet tights, and heads to the auditorium to practice. She starts off by performing a few of the new poses Dandy has shown her, but the longer and longer she remains on stage alone, she can't help finding herself wanting to practice her contortion stretches. She lifts her leg up behind her back then takes hold of it to place the palm of her foot onto her shoulder-blade. She then leans forward and stands atop her hands while placing her feet onto her head. She finds her body to be a bit more stiff than it use to be but she knows that is because before she did not have to compensate for her muscles getting in the way.

Suddenly the auditorium door swings open and Dandy steps through. Linda quickly plants her feet back on the floor and gives him a curtsy in shame.

"Oh, good morning, Dandy. I was just warming up for our lesson today," she says nervously.

"What was that?" He asks as if he just found her hands deep in a cookie jar.

"What was what?" She asks trying to dodge the question.

"You know what. That pose I just saw you doing."

"Oh that. I was just stretching. You know. Loosening up my muscles."

He approaches her fierce and confident. She squints her eyes preparing herself for his inevitable disappointed shouts. Instead he just lets out a long sigh.

"Linda," he starts then waits for her to look at him. "I don't want there to be any more secretes between us, okay? Just tell me the truth. You want to perform as a contortionist rather than a ballerina don't you?"

"No, that's not it at all." She twiddles her fingers unsure of what she really wants. "I just feel that it is what I'm better at so I feel more comfortable doing it. I'm sorry, I didn't want to disappoint you again. I want you to be proud of me. Maybe then I can be proud of myself."

Dandy lets out another long sigh while he thinks. "How about this? Why don't we take a break from practice for today and if you want to spend your time focusing on wrapping yourself into various knots then that is your choice."

Linda's eyes light up. "Do you really mean it? You wont be angry with me?"

"Of course not." He places his hand over her cheek wanting to feel her tenderness. "I told you I would be willing to give you anything you want. You have to trust that you can talk to me about anything."

"I know. I guess I'm just worried that I'll never be able to repay your kindness. You've done so much for me and I still have done nothing for you. That's not right."

"You've done plenty for me, Linda. Most importantly you are helping me to focus. That is something I haven't been able to do for a long time. Just promise me you wont try to keep any more secrets from me, okay?"

Linda asks herself, 'Should I tell him about the young man who came to his door this morning? Is it really a secret if I don't tell him about it? It's not like if I do tell him that it will change anything. I told the guy no and hopefully that means he wont come back.'

"I promise," she tells him.

He smiles. "Good." He gives her a quick peck on the cheek then leaves her to her own devices.

That night as they are heading to bed, the two of them stand in the hallway not wanting to leave each other's side. Dandy has been so patient and understanding of Linda's needs. He has not pushed her once the entire day about anything involving their work together. At dinner they only talked about childhood stories and were even able to laugh out loud about a few things that they would have otherwise just found embarrassing.

Nervous, Linda twiddles the silk fabric of her nightgown between her fingers as she looks up into Dandy's fierce, gray, eyes that are staring back at her, so curious to know what she is thinking.

"Umm... Dandy? I just wanted to say that today was one of the best I've had in like... well... ever."

"I'm glad, 'cause I was actually thinking the exact same thing."

"Really? I would think for someone who has everything this day would have been pretty tame."

"That would be true if the day hadn't been spent with you." He takes her by the hands causing her to melt.

"I also wanted to ask you, if you would like some company tonight?"

She looks to him impatiently awaiting his response. The longer he continues to look back at her the more blushed and embarrassed she becomes. She prepares her heart for rejection. His eyes widen when he suddenly realizes what she is implying.

"You mean you want to join me in sleeping in my bed?"

"Well that is _one_ of the things. Look... what I am trying to say is... I've never _laid_ with a man before so I'm not really sure how to approach this sort of thing."

"That's alright. I've never done this before either."

"You haven't? How is that possible? You're so attractive a-and successful-"

"Believe me it wasn't from lack of mistresses. My mother tried for years to get me to marry any one of the dozens of women she brought into our home, but I couldn't see any of them as anything more than money hungry cows just looking to nibble at my family's green fields. Some of them even tried to bribe me with promises of fellatio every night and turning them into some kind of "baby factory." He squirms while saying the words.

"You mean... you don't want anyone to carry on your name?"

"Not if that is the only reason to have them. I only want to have children if it means raising a family with a woman who loves me."

He looks to her wondering if she understands what he is trying to tell her. She takes a moment to go over it in her head. 'Is he trying to tell me he loves me or is he asking me if I love him? Do I love him or are my feeling nothing more than sexual?' Her breathing becomes heavy as she pictures his naked body on top of her.

"Dandy, I feel like my heart is about to leap from my chest."

"Mine too."

"So are you going to invite me to your room or..."

He is amazed by her boldness. Not only is he a man but a very powerful and influential man who, if he wanted to, could crush her under his feet with very little effort and yet she stands before him unafraid and willing to give him something that no other man would be able to take from her. He begins to cry feeling the pin prick from the twins rejecting him slowly being pulled from his chest.

"I would be honored to have you join me," he replies.

He gives her a kiss on the back of her hand then leads her into his room. Being the first time she has seen it, she is shocked by all the weird stuff among the walls and ceiling. It almost looks like a torture chamber with all the chains and belts but she comes to realize it is actually a sex dungeon. 'Is he really a virgin? And if so, why does he have such toys? And so many at that?'

He notices her looking around and answers her questions for her. "Don't worry my sweet. Everything you see in here has been for my own devices. None of these instruments have even come close to caressing the skin of a woman. You can trust me when I say you are the first female to ever enter my bedchamber... except for mother, and the cleaning lady. But still most of these items are new. Never been used."

"It's alright, Dandy. I trust that you are virtuous. I just wasn't expecting you to have such... elaborate taste."

"Well, now that I have you, most of these items can become obsolete."

They take a set together on his bed. It sinks in deep, feeling more soft than anything Linda has ever felt before in her life. The two of them just sit quietly for a moment looking at one another. Both nervous but also ready to give themselves to someone for the first time. They lean into each other and kiss passionately. Dandy lifts off his shirt and even after seeing it for probably the hundredth time, Linda still can't believe how physically fit he is.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like one of those Greek statues?" She asks.

"I haven't, but I have often thought about getting myself sculpted."

"Why haven't you?"

"I've tried but you would be amazed at how hard it is to find anyone who is able to capture my essence in any form of art."

"That doesn't really surprise me. I'm sure anyone you hire would be intimidated by your divine stature."

His eyes light up. "You really find me worthy of being labeled as divine?"

"I do."

She gives him a deep kiss. After a moment he lays her down on her back and begins to lift up her nightdress. He kisses at the line of her lacy underwear, up her belly, to her rib-cage as he unbuckles his pants. She moans with each kiss causing him to become rock hard. His fingers are only inches from grasping his first pair of soft, supple, breasts. 'Can they possibly be softer than all the other parts of her body? She already feels incredibly silky. As her under-boob becomes visible, he leans into her ready to ascend into heaven.

The loud crash of a window being shattered from the first floor jolts them out of the intensely lustful mood. Dandy stands up from the bed in a rage.

"Someone dares come to my house in the middle of the night!" He shouts as he heads towards the door.

"No, Dandy! Don't go out there!" Linda pleads but he doesn't listen.

He storms down he stairs in his tighty whities to find that the front door's window has been smashed and the door now swings wide open in the wind of the night air.

"Who's there!" He shouts but gets no answer.

He looks around. There is no one to be seen. Nothing to be heard but the crickets in the cold.

Linda calls down to him from the top of the stairs, "Dandy, who is it?"

He turns to look up at her. "I don't know. Maybe it was just-" Suddenly he is attacked from behind and is struck in the head with a baseball bat. In a daze he falls to the floor then sees the members of Elsa's show appear from the shadows to surround him. "What are you freaks doing here? Get out of my house!" He tries to sound threatening but his mind and body are unable to correspond due to the blow.

"Elsa claims you stole something that belongs to her, and we've come to take it back." Half of the group makes their way up the stairs towards Linda.

Dandy hears her scream, "No! Let me go!"

"You stay away from her!" He shouts.

As they carry her towards the front door they drag him towards the basement.

Linda continues to scream which turns into crying, "Why are you doing this? Please just leave us alone! Dandy!"

He kicks an thrashes."Linda, I won't let them hurt you! Get off of me you disgusting degenerates!" He is able to swing a few punches but fails to make contact.

"See you on the other side," they mock as they toss him down the basement steps and lock the door behind him.

He can still hear Linda's muffled screams as he finds his balance and makes his way back up to he door. He slams his fists then his shoulders against it to free himself but it doesn't budge.

He shouts at the top of his lungs as every drop of his male instincts fights to save his female companion, "You mutants are so dead! When I get out of here I am personally going to put a hole in each and every one of your skulls!"

The group just walks away unfazed by his words. He hears more smashing of glass and then the smell of smoke begins to seep in from under the door. He continues to try to break free but to no avail.


	3. Chapter 3

The freaks watch from the front yard as their molotovs engulf the house in flames. Unable to get free from her captor's grip, Linda has no choice but to stand with them and watch as tears stream down her face for the lose of he man she now realizes she loves.

"Why did you do this? Why have you kidnapped me?" She cries.

"We saved you little one. You have no idea what kind of fucked up shit that man-child has done to people. The man was a psychopath. He got what was coming to him."

Linda continues to cry refusing to believe what they are saying to be true. He was nothing but kind and caring towards her. Anything he had done would have been because of the way he was raised. It wasn't his fault.

They carry her back to he freak show fairgrounds and take up shifts at her door to ensure she doesn't try to run or to hurt herself. She doesn't get any sleep and instead cries throughout the night.

The next morning, Linda is writing down everything she can remember about the break in when Elsa comes to her. She steps through the flap of the tent without even warning her. Linda can tell right away that Elsa is determined to do whatever it takes to move her from her mourning stage and into business mode.

"Ms. Wilson, I am Elsa Mars." Linda turns away wanting nothing to do with her. "You might want to think twice about giving me the cold shoulder. I'm here to offer you your own time slot on stage as the main attraction."

Linda balls her fists and slams them down on the table. "I don't care! You're all murderers!"

Elsa laughs out loud, "Murderers? And what would you call him?"

"I know Dandy had his flaws, but he just needed some professional help. He didn't deserve to have his entire house burnt to the ground with him inside it!"

Elsa shakes her head. "You poor, naive, child. Blinded by a pretty face. You wouldn't be saying that if you actually knew what he's done. Did he tell you that he killed-"

"I don't want to hear it! Dandy was helping me to make it to the big time and then you and your drones had to swoop in and destroy everything we were working towards! Anything he did had to have been months in the past. Why couldn't you just leave us alone?"

"I believe our lobster boy Jimmy already explained that."

"So this was all due to jealously? You knew Dandy was training me and because you can't handle loosing even one single client you destroyed two innocent lives?"

Elsa laughs again, "No one is innocent. Some come close, which brings me to my follow up offer. Geary, we're ready for you now!" She calls towards the door.

A slender, baby faced, man with short red hair enters the tent wearing nothing but a speedo. Linda is so distracted by his figure that she doesn't notice at first that he is carrying three short glasses in his right hand and a large bottle of moonshine in the other.

"Thanks but I am not really in the mood for a drink, even if it is being delivered by a sexy drab."

"So you agree that he would make your perfect stage partner," Elsa assumes.

"I said no such thing," Linda protests.

"Oh hush," she demands like an annoyed mother to her child. "Geary here has been very patient in awaiting for your arrival. I hired him the same day I was planing on hiring you so that you two could perform the human pretzel together and then you had to run off with that insidious man-child."

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was your property and would have no choice but to say yes to whatever you were planning to offer," Linda says sarcastically.

She moves to leave but Geary sets down the glasses and takes her by the wrist.

"Please, don't leave," he begs in a sweet, youthful, tone.  
"Let go of me," Linda says aggressively.

He does as she asks. "I'm sorry. It's just... I've never met anyone who shares the same talent as myself and I have so many questions that I want to ask you."

"Well, maybe I would have been more willing to answer those questions if I wasn't distracted by the murder of the only man I ever had feelings for." She continues towards the door but Jimmy appears in the doorway and blocks her from leaving. "Get out of my way!"

He shakes his head. "No can do." She scowls at him for the longest moment then he whispers, "I warned you." He then nods his head for her to reconsider.

Realizing she is outnumbered she makes her way over to the bed and wraps her arms around a pillow. Elsa snaps her fingers and Geary pours them each a drink then hands them out. Linda takes the glass into her hand but then sets it down on the bedside table without even giving it a sip. Elsa drinks down nearly the entire glass while Geary only takes a small taste.

Elsa points her finger at them. "Now, as I was saying. You two _are _going to work together and you _will _perform on that stage Saturday night."

"Saturday night? But that is only two days from now," Linda argues.

"Then I suggest you both get to it because I expect a full house and praising ratings from all our audience members."

"Elsa that is impossible."

"Not another word missy! If you want to continue having even the slightest chance at stardom you will not disappoint me. That goes double for you Geary."

"Understood ma'am," he replies.

Elsa stands up to leave then stops to look at them over her shoulder. "By the way, you two will be bunking together from this day forward, and I better not hear another word about Mr. Mott."

She storms out of the tent and Jimmy follows leaving the two of them alone. Linda just lies down and rolls over to face the wall. Geary begins digging through the tent's dresser for a second blanket.

"Don't worry Ms. Wilson. Even though we have to share this small space I can still respect your privacy."

"Whatever. Nothing matters anymore anyway."

"Come on, don't be like that. I think the two of us will put on one hell of a show Saturday. Then we'll start pulling in enough money for Mrs. Mars to offer you a bigger tent to live in."

"Did you not hear what I just said? I'm not going to be Elsa's hand puppet! She ordered a hit on the only person who ever gave a damn if I was even alive! If she thinks I am going to go out there and act like nothing ever happened she has another thing coming!"

As the weeks pass Linda is forced day in and day out to perform as a comic relief on stage. Again and again she is belted with tomatoes, pushed and shoved into the floor, even being belted with handfuls of stick-balls that he hopes to never discover the concoctions to. She realizes that half-assing it and sulking isn't going to get her anywhere and since she can't find it in herself to take her own life, she decides to switch her focus and work as hard as she can on her performance. Elsa eventually agrees to give her a time slot. Wanting to make an outstanding first impression as an artist, she thinks of ways to introduce props into her act. Elsa and the others help her by providing her with anything she might need as well as offering their opinions and years of experience on how to wow their audience.

Her day finally arrives. She is nervous but also excited. Hardly able to keep her hands steady she thinks about Dandy and how she wishes he could see how far she has come in transforming her body. She knows he would be disappointed that her talents are not being showcased in front of those who are rich and famous. This is not the life she wanted but the one she has found herself in and she has to make the most of it. She sets herself center stage with her new hand balancer before her. The entire stage is pitch black but already she can feel the heat from all the people crowded into the large tent.

"I have to do this perfectly. Not only for myself but for Dandy," she whispers to herself then takes in a slow, deep, breath.

The curtain rises, the lights go up, and the show begins. She portrays herself that day at the park when she was awaiting Mrs. Mars's arrival. Just a young woman without a care in the world doing her favorite thing. Only this time while she is doing her poses she is about two extra feet in the air, wearing a very revealing two piece, and absolutely coated in glitter. After doing a few backward bends then showing the audience how she can stand on her own head, she positions her hands together on the left balancer while wrapping her feet up and around her body so that her toes are touching the very tip of the right balancer.

As she gives the audience time to applaud, two large, red, ribbons unfold onto the stage from the ceiling. Geary dressed like an angel from heaven, descends upon her. He represents Dandy. The ribbons he presents are an opportunity for her to show off just how beautiful he believes she can be. She stands up from the balancer to greet him. He hands her the two strips of ribbon, one for each hand. She wraps the ribbons around her wrists, binding his offer to herself, then uses them to pull herself up, high above the stage and everyone around her. The audience watch on the edges of their seats as she twists and dances in the air with no safety net or any kind of wires to keep her from possibly falling to her death. Geary stands at the bottom of the ribbons to help guide them and keep them steady but still so many things could go wrong in an instant.

She preforms without fear, without guilt, and without allowing herself even a second of unfocused determination. If Dandy had been able to watch her she would want him to see just how strong and passionate she can be.

Towards the end of her performance, she wraps the ribbons around each of her legs and allows herself to quickly tumble down towards the stage. A few audience members cry out as if witnessing her falling to her doom. She pulls the ribbons taught at the last second and the audience gasps in relief. She hangs ever so slightly above Geary's head. He looks up at her like a man overpowered by love. She reaches out her hand to him and places it upon his cheek. As she leans in as if to kiss him, the stage goes black and the curtain falls.

The audience is left in awe. They stand from their seats cheering and applauding. The other members are so proud of her. As she steps backstage they all congratulate and adore her. The moment is short lived however considering the show was still on and they all had to get back to their places. As she makes her way to the dressing-room Geary follows close behind to congratulate her.

"Linda!" He calls out to her.

She stops then turns to face him. "Oh hey, Geary. What's up?"

"I just had to tell you right away that you looked so good out there tonight. I found myself shaking from just how daring you were being on those ribbons. I was doing my best to keep my eye on you but at the same time I found myself becoming hypnotized by just how graceful you were. Truly you have a talent that is far beyond anyone else here."

"Well, I thank you for your kind words, Geary but it might not be a good idea to let the others hear you say that. After all this is a freak show. Talent is probably the last thing people come here to see."

"You might be right. Still I wanted to let you know how much of an honer it is to work with you and if you'd like, could I treat you to dinner sometime?"

She notices his eyes gloss over. She can tell by his stance that he is begging her to say yes. The trouble is she's not really interested. It's nothing to do with him. In fact she finds him to be a pretty decent person, all things considered. She tries to think of a way she can let him down but hopefully not hurt his feelings too much. Before she can answer however he is called up on stage to perform. She is relieved by the impeccable timing.

She steps into the dressing-room and sits down at the large mirror to touch up her hair and makeup. She then steps over to the far wall to grab her outfit for the final act. Silently Dandy steps up behind her so that once she turns around he can pin her against the wall.

He speaks suddenly with a somewhat jarring and masculine tone, "You were magnificent tonight."

Linda nearly jumps out of her skin as she turns to find a tall, dark, figure standing before her. Her fear quickly fades when she realizes it is him. Tears fill her eyes from joy.

"Oh my god, Dandy? You're alive? How did you-" At first glance he looks like he's sad but then she realizes that the look on his face is not filled with concern but with anger. She then notices that he is gripping a large combat knife in his right hand. She swallows nervously. "Dandy, what are you doing with that knife?"

"When I came here tonight, I never expected in my wildest dreams that _this_ is how I would find you." He takes a step toward her causing her to take a step back and press herself against the wall. "I was expecting you to be tied up in a tent somewhere, perhaps begging for food and water, or even turned into some kind of chambermaid. Instead I find that you have become one of them. Even after everything I told you about what they did to me," his voice rises as he continues, "And now on top of that, they kidnapped you, burned down my house, and tried to kill me in the process! And you just walked right into their arms!"

She talks softly not wanting him to feel threatened, "Dandy, it isn't like that. I had no other choice. I thought you were dead and I had no where else to turn-"

He slams his knife into the wall next to her head causing her to jump once again. "Don't lie to me!" His anger turns to tears. "This is what you really wanted all along. I could see it... up on that stage." He takes in a deep breath as he tries to fight back his tears. "The way you expressed yourself along side that man. All your heart, all your passion being poured into your performance. If you were truly sad, if you truly hated his place, you could not have conveyed that much beauty."

She places her hand on his face to look deep into his eyes but he turns them away. "That's not true, Dandy. Don't you see? Everything you witnessed tonight... it was all for you. Every expression I made on that stage was a mirror of how I truly feel on the inside and it is all because of you."

He leans back and pulls the knife from the wall, returning it to his side, ready to strike at any moment. He wipes his face of his tears wanting to look fierce instead of pitiful.

"Either way, these freaks, those people out there... they don't deserve to see your beauty. I could have presented you in a much more pure and dignified light and yet now it has all been soiled by those who only want a cheep thrill. To mock and point at those who make them feel superior. And you, you chose to go along with it. Then there's that man. The one you performed with tonight. I saw the way he was looking at you when he asked you to have dinner with him. He's sadly mistaken if he thinks he could ever have a chance with you. To take from you what has already been promised to me. If I can't have you at your best, than neither can anyone else!"

He raises the knife up to the side of his head reading himself for what he is about to do. She looks to him one more time still praying that he can regain reason.

"But you _do_ have me, Dandy. You never lost me. Every night I hoped, prayed even that you were okay. That you would find your way back to me... and you have."

"If you care so much for me, then why didn't you ever come to the hospital to see if I was okay?"

"Elsa wouldn't let me leave my tent. I begged everyone I could to find out what had happened to you but everyone just told me you died. I didn't want to accept it, but as the weeks passed without any word..." She is unable to finish feeling like she is about to pass out from lack of oxygen. She takes in a few deep breaths then prepares herself for what she is about to say. "I love you, Dandy."

He begins to cry. Feeling his arm become weak he slowly lowers it. "Really?"

She notices his hesitation and places her hand over his. She nods. "So please, put down the knife and we can go home."

As his hand falls to his side he loosens his grip and allows the knife to fall to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," he cries.

Linda hushes him, "It's okay. We're together again and now everything can go back to the way it was." She gives him a tender kiss. It helps him to return to that blissful place they had found themselves in that night at his mansion. "Come on. We better get away from here while the others are distracted."

Linda tosses her costume to the ground and they leave the fairgrounds hand in hand. The final act approaches and the freaks search high and low for Linda, wondering why she has not shown up to perform. The show has to continue without her and Elsa growls to herself realizing that once again something of hers has been taken right from under her nose.

Dandy and Linda return to his estate and Linda is amazed to see that his house has been rebuilt just the same as it was before, only now there is a large fence surrounding the property and guards at every entrance.

"How this is possible?"

"Well, besides being able to use the fire as an excuse for my mother's disappearance and obtaining her life insurance, I used that money to hire the best carpenters in the south east. The original house was insured for twice what it was worth. So all those carnies managed to do was help make our lives that much more luxurious."

"Speaking of the fire, how did you manage to get out of that without so much as a burn scar?"

"The long and short of it is that I didn't."

Linda turns to him confused. "Then how-"

"While I was trapped in the basement apparently I passed out from lack of oxygen, then the floor above collapsed creating a air hole for me to breath fresh air again, but then I was trapped under the rubble. It was not until the next morning that I was found by Mr. Colquitt and brought to the hospital to be treated for my injuries."

"And what did they find?"

"Surprisingly only a fractured leg which I was happy about at the time, but I didn't realize how long it was going to take to for me to be able to move around normally. Which is why it took me so long to come find you."

"I wish I could have been there to nurse you back to health."

He hushes her. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. That's all in the past. Let's just move past it and focus on our future."

They enter the mansion and head up to his room both eager to finish what they had started all those weeks ago. When they enter the bedroom however, Linda finds that it has changed with one of the biggest differences being that he now has a set of velvet belts hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room. As if knowing what she is thinking he tells her what it is.

"It's a sex swing. I had it installed just for us."

"I've heard about these but never in my life did I think I would see one in person." She runs her fingers over it and finds it incredibly soft.

"During my stay in the hospital I had a lot of time to think. I asked myself, "Would I really have been satisfied with us just doing the same old missionary position for our first time? Much like everyone else in the world does." I came to the conclusion that if I could do it over again I would want to make it special. So that is when I made the decision to get this. What do you think?"

She gives him a smile. "I think I like it."

He is overjoyed by her responds. "You do?"

She nods excitedly. "Yes."

Dandy laughs out loud and claps his hands together. "This is great. I'm so happy you approve."

"Just give me a few minutes to get cleaned up and then we'll go from there, okay?"

"Oh, of course my sweet. You go wash off all the filth from that horrid place. I'll wait out here until you are ready."

She heads into the bathroom and gives herself a quick scrub from head to toe. The shower drain becomes covered in glitter as little rainbow swirls escape into the pipes. She double checks that she is properly shaved, not wanting there to be any imperfections for Dandy to notice during their first time. She dries herself off then wraps herself in a fresh towel before exiting the bathroom. Just as he said, Dandy is sitting on his bed waiting for her. He is fully naked and so happy to see her in her natural state. She steps up to him and places her hands on his chest. He takes in a deep breath then leans down to kiss her. As they make out he takes her towel into his fingers and pulls it free from her body. With his eyes only partly open, he places his hands over her back and slides them down to her butt-cheeks. He then lifts her up into his arms. Linda is impressed by how strong he is. He carries her over to the sex swing and sets her down over the velvet hammock. He then pulls away from her embrace and looks over her naked body for the first time. She blushes unable to control her embarrassment.

"You're beauty is beyond words," he tells her.

He then guides her hands through the two triangular grips on either side of the swing. Once she understands how to position herself he slips her feet into the two foot holes. She is now hanging before him completely exposed and unable to move freely by any means. Dandy approaches her with his cock fully erect. She tries to keep herself calm unsure of how the first time may feel. He massages his fingers over her thighs to try to help her relax and then he gets down on his knees.

"What are you doing?" She asks confused.

"I just want to know what you taste like before we start," he replies sensually.

Suddenly she feels his fingers spread apart her labia and he immediately slips his tongue into her entrance. Her body tenses, feeling pleasure rush through her entire body. She leans her head back and moans towards the ceiling.

"Holy fuck!" Her breathing becomes heavy and she struggles to keep herself calm. "I can't... I-I can't...!" He places his hands under her butt and pulls her in closer. His nose nuzzles against her clit as his tongue plunges deeper and deeper into her. He seems to know exactly where her weak spots are. He might be a virgin but she would swear he has to have some experience because there is no way he is just accidentally this good. "Dandy! I can't take it! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

As if he isn't listening he doesn't change his pace and doesn't stop until she reaches her climax. Even as she squirms and struggles to keep her legs from closing around his head he keeps his lips pressed against her labia. Once her body relaxes itself, he gives her one last lick to take her juices into his mouth, then as he stands up from the floor she sees him wipe the moisture away from his lips. She breaths heavily having never experienced an orgasm so intense before.

"My turn," he announces.

He steps around the swing to her back then slowly arches her body so that her neck is bridged and her face is presented with his cock. Being suspended upside down causes her to feel a bit dizzy at first but due to all her practice for the stage she adjusts to it quickly. He guides her to open her mouth by prodding the tip of his cock against her lips. She does so and he slips himself deep into her throat. He is bigger than she was expecting him to be. She does her best not to gag knowing doing so would be seen as an insult to him. Her tongue slides along his shaft with each thrust causing his climax to rise quickly. He has never felt anything like it. Even with all his exotic sex toys nothing even comes close to how warm and soft her insides feel around him. His thrusts become harder making it even more of a challenge for Linda not to choke. Luckily for her it doesn't take long for him to ejaculate into her throat and she has no choice but to swallow it all down. He then pulls himself free from her mouth and looks down at her. A bit of his jizz drips from her lips and her eyes roll to the back of her head.

"How did it taste?" He asks her.

"Like fresh caviar," she answers while licking her mouth clean.

Dandy grabs a fresh hand towel from his service cart and wipes off his cock. He then steps over to Linda and lifts her upright then spins her around to face him. He uses the hand towel to wipe her face then her pussy.

"Can I have some water please?" She asks still a bit out of breath.

"Of course you can," he says then steps back over to the cart. He puts down the towel then picks up a bottle from the ice bucket and fills two wine glasses. He brings them over to her and she takes one of them into her hand while still balancing herself with the other. She drinks down the glass quickly then hands it back to him. He finishes his glass then stops to look at her for a moment.

"Are you ready for the main course?" He asks in a sly tone.

"So ready," she answers sensually.

He takes the glasses and sets them down on the cart. By the time he walks back over to her his cock is rock hard once again. The benefits of being so young and fit. He places himself between her legs once again and pulls her in until his corona slides against her labia. It immediately becomes soaked despite him having use the towel. The feel of his cock caressing her clitoris causes her entire body to become hot. She quivers with anticipation and Dandy finds enjoyment in teasing her.

"Please give it to me, Dandy," she begs.

He continues to tease her by prodding her entrance slowly. The thickness of his shaft appears way too big to even force into her tight, little, hole. He then lifts up her ankles and places them onto his shoulders so that she becomes even tighter over his member. He grips her butt with both hands and leans into her to kiss her on the neck.

"Make me a woman," she continues to beg.

"You're wish is my command my love."

He plunges himself into her sending her into a frenzy. Her vaginal walls tighten not being use to the large foreign object but after a few more hard thrusts they allow him deeper penetration.

"You do not have a hymen," Dandy points out. "I thought all virtuous girls had one."

"I'm sure I did a long time ago but due to the fact that I have been stretching every day since I was a little girl, I most likely broke it myself. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"No, no. It's fine. It's... unexpected. I kind of like that."

"I'm glad." She throws her head back feeling her entire body turning to jello. "Oh my god you feel amazing!"

"So do you." He continues to give her pulsing hard thrusts which swells him even further. His male instincts fill his body once again. "Just so you know, I have no intentions on pulling out."

She lifts her head to look at him. "Good. I wouldn't want you to. I want every last bit of your sweet semen to fill me to the brim."

"Then that is what you shall get my sweet."

Her lips beg for a kiss and he happy abides. He continues to thrust into her hard. She never expected her first time to be so aggressive but at the same time she doesn't mind. She feels his cock pulsing deep inside her as his tip causes suction against her sweet spot, and it sends her over the edge.

"Yes! Give it to me! I want you, Dandy! I want all of you!" She moans loudly.

She wants to badly to wrap her arms around him but from her position on the swing it would only cause him to lose his balance and the entire heightened experience. As her walls quiver over his cock he too climaxes and holds her tightly against his pelvis so that every last bit of his semen makes its mark. He thinks to himself 'Surly there would be no way for her to not become pregnant after that.' They just remain in place for the longest moment looking at one another. Out of breath and so happy at what they have just done.

Dandy eventually finds the strength to lift his head and look at her. "How was it?"

She moans happily, "Incredible. So, will there be dessert?" Linda asks.

Dandy smiles surprised by her request. "As you wish."

He then flips her around so that she is now facing away from him. The sudden motion causes her head to spin once again. He takes hold of her shoulders and lifts her upright so that her back rests against his chest. He then slides his hands around to her thighs and spreads her legs wide. Still dripping with his previous load he is able to plunge into her with little effort. He fucks her in little pulses as he stimulates her clitoris with his fingers. Once she is in position comfortably bouncing over his cock, he places his hands over her bouncing tits and gives them both a squeeze. He finds them fascinating and experiments with just how much he is able to do with them. He grips and twists them in numerous directions then takes her nipples between his fingers and pull them outward. Linda lets out a whimper of pain and it excites him a bit making him want to try it again. He does only this time using even more force.

This time she ends up crying out, "Owe, Dandy. That hurts."

"I'm sorry. I'll stop," he says softly into her ear.

He switches to rubbing them gently and she lets out little rhythmic moans. It doesn't take long for the both of them to reach climax once again. Dandy holds himself up on his tippy-toes to ensure maximum penitration as he feels his hot semen once again shoot into her womb then spill past her walls before leaking out from her entrance and onto the floor. Once he becomes soft he slowly slips himself out of her then notices that she is bleeding. He spins her around to look for the source and discovers it is in fact coming from her vagina.

"Oh no, my darling. I think I might have been to ruff," he says worried.

"I'm fine. Please just get me off this thing."

"Of course."

He lifts her from the swing to carry her to his bathtub. He sets the whole thing up then sets her down into the clear, warm, water.

"Thank you," she says half asleep.

"Are you sure you don't need me to call a doctor? You're bleeding decently bad."

She shakes her head. "It's fine. It's common for a woman to bleed during her first time."

"Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all you just name it?"

She places her hand over his. "Just stay with me," she says lovingly.

Unsure how to do as she asks, he climbs into the bath with her and holds her close to himself. They talk for a long time about what just transpired. They both tell each other that they have never been happier and look forward to many more shared times like these.

After what feels like hours Linda speaks up and asks, "Will you one day become bored of me?" He shakes his head with much energy. "Of course not. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because of what happened between you and the twins. Back at the freak show they told me a lot of stories about how they could never make you happy because even with being freaks they were still not weird enough to keep your attention."

She sees sadness spread over his brow. She is surprised that for the first time he has not become angry with her for bringing it up.

"I admit. the twins are not wrong, but at the same time they never shared the same connection with me as we do. I loved the twins but the twins did not love me back. And now I realize I am better for it, because otherwise I never would have found you." He places his forehead against hers and looks deep into her eyes. "I love you, Linda. Truly and forever. You have my word on that."

Tears of joy trickle down her cheeks. "I love you too. So much. Thank you, for everything." He wipes away her tears then gives her a quick kiss. "And you can rest easy, that when we have our first child I will love them just the same because they will be a symbol of what we just shared together."

"It's a bit scary. The idea of bringing a child into such a corrupt world. I only hope I can be a decent enough mother."

"I'm sure you will be. To all of our children."

"All? You mean you want to have more than one?"

"Of course. I want to have as many as possible. One big happy family," he says excitedly.

She laughs, "Let's just start with one and go from there."

"Of course." He shakes his head. "Don't mind me. My mind is just racing a mile a minute. I never thought I would actually discuss such things with anyone."

She snuggles up even closer to him and wraps her arms around his shoulders. Her nipples connect with his and Dandy is amazed by how comfortable she is around him even after he was so aggressive with her during sex. 'She must truly love me.' He tells himself. Finally he has found someone who doesn't see him as just crazy.

END


End file.
